The Laboratory of Proteomics and Analytical Technologies (LPAT) at the National Cancer Institute (NCI) -Frederick has undergone a restructuring to provide more effective service to the research community. LPAT contains five specialty groups: Protein Identification, Quantitative Proteomics, Metabolomic Analysis, Steroid Hormone Analysis, and Separation Technologies and Assay Development. Each of these groups is led by an LPAT scientist with experience and expertise in his or her respective area of research. The laboratory has seen several successes in the past year, in the areas of both technology development and applications. Excellent progress has been made in bringing a metabolomics capability to the NCI for both global and targeted studies. LPAT continues to develop and explore methods for improved proteomic analysis both in the types of samples available for analysis (e.g., formalin-fixed tissue) and in sample preparation methods for more exact results (e.g., stable isotope labeling for phosphopeptide identification). It has been agreed that the 400 MHz NMR will be removed from LPAT and placed within a centralized nuclear magnetic resonance facility under the direction of Dr. Joseph Barchi. LPAT's role in maintaining and operating this instrument is still to be determined.